Hogwarts Dreamin'
by a-darkened-romance
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwart's and...well, read the story. My first attempt at slash. HxD, RxHG Please RR(Complete)
1. To the Victor Goes the Cabbage

Hogwart's Dreamin'

Leagal BS: I don't own squat except for Karen. Kay? Kay. HP belongs to JK Rowling. The song belongs to DJ Sammy

A/N: Much reference to Valkyrie Profile, an awesome game. Anyway, that belongs to SquareEnix and Tri-Ace. Slash, thousand 'sorrys' if Karen turns out to be a Mary-Sue, I didn't mean to make her that way. Oh, and this is my first attempt at Slash, so be gentile.

**"California Dreamin"**

All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray   
I've been for a walk on a winter's day   
I'd be safe and warm if I was in L.A.   
California dreamin' on such a winter's day

Stepped in to a church I passed along the way   
Well I got down on my knees and I pretend to pray   
You know the preacher liked the cold   
He knows I'm gonna stay   
California dreamin' on such a winter's day

California dreamin' on such a winter's...   
California dreamin' on such a winter's...   
California dreamin' on such a winter's day...

All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray   
I've been for a walk on a winter's day   
If I didn't tell her I could leave today   
California dreamin' on such a winter's day

California dreamin' on such a winter's...   
California dreamin' on such a winter's...   
California dreamin' on such a winter's day...

On such a winter's day...

California dreamin' on such a winter's...   
California dreamin' on such a winter's...   
California dreamin' on such a winter's day...

California dreamin' on such a winter's day...

Haogwart's Dreamin'

Chapter 1: To the Victor Goes the Cabbage

Place: Hogwarts(Late November) Time: Lunch

Dumbledore stood before the Great Hall with the Sorting Hat resting on a stool next to him and his his special 'I-am-the-headmaster-listen-to-me' goblet, the international headmasters' symbol for silenceing children. And it worked. The students' chatter died down and vanished altogether. Dumbledore cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Now, I know this is a rare event, so late into the year, but we have a new student joinig us here at Hogwart's. I would like you all to meet Miss Karen Cabbage." he announced. A young girl, maybe sixteen or so, stepped onto the stage next to Dumbledore. She was fairly thin, but well built, with light brown, slightly carmel-colord skin and shoulder-lenght black hair with honey-colored streaks. Her deep chocolate brown eyes scanned the crowd before she bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes to the floor.

"Miss Cabbage is joining from the muggle world. Though she's a witch, and a very talented one at that, this is her first wizarding school expirience, so I trust you'll make her feel at home, no matter what house she is sorted into." A 'Yes, Proffesor Dumbledore' chorused from the students and Karen was given permission to take a seat on the stool as Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on her head. The hat stayed silent in concentration for a moment before he started to speak.

"Hmm, very difficult, very difficult. She harbors a noble soul, helpful, grateful. Yes very noble indeed. But I sense something lurking in that soul. Something dark. Very intellegent, in aspects of both light and darkness. Hmmm, a difficult decision, but I think I know where to place her.........." The Great Hall sat in great silence as the waited for the Sortig hat to make his final decision.

".....Slytherin!!"

A fine silvery eyebrow perked up as the announcment was made. Slytherin? If she was as great as they said, why would they put her in Slytherin? Did they _want_ her to be corrupted or something? He watched intently as Karen made her way to the Slytherin table, her eyes still on the floor. It's a wonder she didn't run into anything or go to the wrong table or something. She kept walking until she reached Draco's end of the table, and there she stood, looking a bit confused. The Slytherin Prince decided to intervene before the poor girl had a panic attack.

"Don't just let her stand there you goons. Move over." he commanded Crabbe and Goyle, and like good cronies they obeyed. Karen murmured a small thanks and she sat down next to Draco, now looking up and around the room. He could tell she was nervous, so Draco decided to try and make small talk.

"So, your from America?" he asked, even though Dumbledore had just announced it to the whole school. Karen snapped her attention tohim, her eyes slightly wide.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." she smiled slightly. Draco smiled back and took another sip of the tea he was haveing for lunch.

"That's great. By the way, I'm Dra-"

"Draco Malfoy, I know. Your family name is known in some places in the US" Draco was shocked. Not by the fact that she had just guessed his name, but by the fact that she knew who he was and wasn't swooning. Usually girls are practically throwing themselves at him when the figure out who he is.

"Oh. Well, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. But-"

"Oh, trust me. It's bad. Unless we're talking about your looks, then it all good." She took a bite out of the slice of pizza she had just taken as her lunch. That felt really good to Draco. So, his looks really were world famous. Good, Very good.

"So, why'd you come to England, anyway?" Draco asked.

"My parents wanted me to go to a Wizarding school for a little while, so I could learn how to use my magic properly." she explained casually, taking another bite of her lunch and completely ignoring the envious glances she was getting.

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, sat with his usual group of friends, finishing his lunch as the others buzzed about the new student. He didn't really care, as long as she was at least a little nice, and, in his his case, not the next Cho Chang.

"Why would they put anyone in Slytherin? Especially when she's such a 'great witch'?" Ron ranted. Hermoine sipped her pumpkin juice before she interveined.

"I've read about her family. They're distant relatives of the Valeth family. And they're supposedly involved with Necromancy." she informed.

"Valeth?" Neville asked.

"As in Lezard Valeth, the founder of the Philosopher's Stone and an expert Necromancer."

"Even more reason to keep her away from those Slytherin bastards! What is that bloody hat thinking?"Ron continued to rave, and he was begining to get red in the face. It was time to calm him down.

"Well, maybe she's not like the rest of her family." Harry replied calmly. Hermoine looked at him.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"Well, look at her. Does she really look like a threat?" he asked, packing up his things for his next class. The others agreed as they, too, picked up their things and started to file out of the Great Hall with the rest of the students. On the way out, Harry saw Karen walking alone.

"I'll see you guys in potions, okay?" and before he got an answer, he was off. Karen was standing there with her schedule (do they have shedules?), looking confused as to where to go.

"Need help finding your class?" he asked politly, smiling at her. She smiled back at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get to Professor...Snape's class. Combined potion's, I think.

"Well, you can follow me. I'm going there too. Did Malfoy ditch you?" Harry asked jokingly. Karen giggled and brushed a honey-streaked lock of hair away from her eyes.

"Sort of. I think he was in a hurry, 'cause he darted out pretty quickly." All the way to potions, the two laughed and joked with each other.

"Who does that bitch think she is? She thinks she can waltz in her and start flirting with every hot guy? First it's my Drakie now Harry Potter. What nerve!!" Pansy Parkinson, the reigning 'head bitch' of Slytherin, raged on about her new compitition to Millicent Bullistrode(sp?). If you hadn't noticed, Pansy was not too pleased with this girl's arrival.

"And Draco actually let her sit next to him! Before he even met her!! It took me months, maybe even years to get him to let me sit anywhere near him! And then this bitch comes in and does it in a minute. Just by standing there and looking helpless. Please! The 'Damsel in Distress' act went out long ago!!" She continued on like this all the way to Potions.

"Maybe she's just being nice, Pans." Millicent said.

"Yeah, a little too nice if you ask me." The two girls stormed into Snape's class and took their usual seats.

Karen Cabbage, the Newbie, sat next to Draco Malfoy in Combined Potions as she was instucted to by Snape.

"Enjoy your walk with Potter?" Malfoy spat. Karen looked at him a moment before she answered.

"Yes, actually. He's a really nice kid." Malfoy scoffed, but Karen ignored it.

"Is he gay or something?" she asked. Draco almost chocked.

"What?! What are you talking about?! Who told you that?!"

"Sorry, I was just asking. He just kinda comes off as gay, that's all. What's with the hostility?" She asked, and eyebrow arched. Draco remained silent and avaoided her gaze. Karen finnaly got it.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Draco turned an impossibly red color as he shook his head vigorously.

"No of course not! Never!"

"Don't lie, Draco. You love him" Her voice died down to an almost inaudible whisper. "You're hot for Harry Potter." Draco blushed even harder, if possible. Lucky for him, Snape began to speak.

"Today class, we will learn how to concoct the Passion Potion. Now, I will only warn you once. This potion is not to leave this room. his is a powerful potion, and if I find out that any of you uses this potion for personel gain, there will be conciquences much worse than expulsion." Snape seemed to be looking pointedly at Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. "You will be working with the person currently sitting next to you. You will all need 2 Bellosome petals, 1 vial of rosemary oil, 1 vial of lotus petal oil, and 5 red rose petals. Now, one person from each group, come up and get your ingreadiants." Karen rose from her seat at the same time a few of the other students did.

"I'll get it" She said and she walked over to the desk where the ingridiants were. She made a mental note to copy down the potion. It could prove to be very useful.

Draco felt so confused all of a sudden. Did he love Harry? Sure he secretly liked him, and there were times where he couldn't stop thinking about the brown-haired, green eyed boy (most of these thoughts included either handcuffs and whipped cream or a slow pasionate fuck by the Gryffindor fireplace), but did that qualify as 'love'? The silver haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts when Karen returned to their table with what they need for the potion.

"Gots it. Now, what do we do first?" She asked, turning on the burner under the pewter culdron they were using. Draco looked at the instruction sheet that he almost forgot they had.

"Um...it says to dice the Bellosom petals into 2cm bits. You can do that while I put in everything else." Karen nodded and Draco prceeded to go on with the potion instructions. For such a powerful concoction, the process of making it was fairly easy. A good five minutes passed before the Bellosome petals were finnaly diced.

"Whew. All done. Now all we have to do is pour thins into that, right"

"Yep." The partners did the finnal touch and the potion was finnished. All the had to do now was wait for it to boil.

Harry and Ron had no such luck. Either the petals were too thick too thin, and the potion was over boiled.

"Well, at least Snape won't have to worry about us using it." Harry offered. Ron was bewildered.

"Only Neville Longbottom messes up potions this badly. No ones could possibly be worse." he said, slightly exasperated.

KABOOM!!! Neville Longbottom, along with his partner, a boy named Christian Clairson, had managed to, not blow-up, but completely annialate another culdron.

After Potions

Directly after she left Snape's room, Pansy Parkinson stormed up to Karen, who was walking again walking with Harry, this time they were accompanied by Ron and Hermoine. Pansy looked the new girl directly in the eyes as she spoke.

"Look, I don't know what your trying to pull but I do know this. You _better_ stay away from my Draco."

"Your Draco? From what he's telling me, he's interested in someone else." Karen spat back. Pansy backed down a little, but not for long.

"Whatever. Like he'd really tell you, when he just met you today, instead of telling me, his own _fiance_" Pansy shouted the last part. Behind the two girls, Ron whispered to Harry and Hermoine, "What are they talking about?" The other two just shrugged.

"Hah! Some fiance. Seems he dosen't love you as much as you think." And with that, Karen walked off, leaving behind a fuming Pansy, and three confused Gryffindors.

"You'll see! Draco does love me, you bitch! You'll see!!" Pansy shouted after her.

Well, there's the first craptastic chapter. Next chapter is a month later (December) and in it Draco realizes his feelings, Karen and Pansy are enemies, they even fight! And Kaern and Draco come up with a way to snag Harry.


	2. The Joys of Dueling Club

Leagal BS: I don't own anything but Karen. Same as chapter one.

Reviews so far:

GabriellePotter-Malfoy2-YAY!! My first reviewer!So Happy! Thanks for taking the time to read it. I hope you like this chapter as well

Hogwart's Dreamin'

Chapther 2: The Joys of Dueling Club.

Place:Gryffindor Common Room

Time:After Dinner (Early December)

Harry sat in front of the fireplace, watching amused as Hermoine whooped Ron's ass in Wizard Chess. For a girl who claims she dosen't play very often, she's really good. (A/N: I don't know the first thing about Chess so I won't go into detail).

"You know," Hermoine started, not taking her eyes off the chess board. "Even though it's only been a month, things seemed to have changed since Karen got here." Harry knew what she was talking about, but he decided to ask anyway.

"I mean, think about it. Since she's been here, the Slytherin's have been giving her alot of attention, be it good or bad." she pointed out, moving a pawn.

"Now that you mention it, ever since she's been hanging around Malfoy, he's been torturing us a lot less." Ron added. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she's not like other Slytherins. She's actually nice to alot of other people from the other houses. Besides Pansy Parkinson, that is." he said, remembering the argument that took place about a few weeks ago (the one in Ch.1).

"Checkmate" Hermoine declaired as her final move was played. Ron sat there dumbfounded.

"No way! How in the seven bloody Hells did you do that?" He exclaimed. Hermoine just shrugged.

"It's Wizard Chess, Ron. It's not that hard to understand." 'No, not if your Hermoine Granger.' Harry thought.

At that moment, a loud pounding emmited from behind the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Who could that be at this hour of the night?" Hermoine asked as Harry got up to answer it.

"Seamus Finnigan. He forgot the password." the Fat lady informed and she swung open. On the other side was Seamus, red-faced and panting. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Seamus, what's wrong." Ron asked, looking at him like he had gone utterly mad.

"Did you lot hear? Two Slytherins in a wizarding duel!"

"Now?!" Hermoine asked, sounding slightly shocked. Seamus gulped and caught his breath before answering.

"No, tommorow at Dueling Club. The new girl versus Pansy Parkinson." Why was no one suprised? Though it would be an excellent spectacle, everyone knew it was only a matter of time before the two girls got into it..

"So there's going to be a cat fight tommorow?" Ron asked, suddenly slightly excited. Seamus nodded.

"And it can't be stopped, because the professors will just think it as practice! It will be so great!!" he practically squealed. Every man loved a good cat fight. Gay men, because justice is being served to someone (even if they don't know either one f the girls), and straight men because clothes were ripped and no one cared.

"But what if it get out of hand?" Hermoine asked, the only one even a little concerned. Harry smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Herm. If things get carried away, the Proffesor will end the class. It's simple." he said. The bushy-haired girl just shook her head pitifully.

-

Draco sat with Blaise and Karen in the Slytherin Common Room. No one spoke, the boys just sat there chatting and Karen was laying on the floor listening to her muggle cd player.

"So...what's that band you said you were listening to, Kare?" Blaise asked,careful not to upset her any more than she already was. Much to the boys' suprised, she didn't get upset or annoyed at all.

"It's Malice Mizer. They're a Japanese band and they're really good. Espeacially this song called 'Color Me Blood Red'. It rocks soo hard" She swooned. The boys nodded and Draco changed the subject.

"So, you're really going to take on Pansy tommorow?" he asked, the girl nodded, but didn't say anything. Blaise, who never really cared for the pug-faced girl, scoffed.

"Good. It's about time someone put the haughty little bitch in her place. I'm so sick of her waltzing around here like she's the hottest thing since sex." he ranted. The other two Slytherins laughed. Finnaly calming down, Draco started to speak.

"Not that I'm on her side or anything, but Pansy knows some pretty good spells. Her family is made up of Death Eaters." he stated. Karen smirked and stood up.

"Not to worry, she maybe good. But my cousin Lezard, tought me everything he knows. He founded the Philosopher's Stone, you know." she said.

"I heard about him. He was also a powerful socceror and a Necromancer. But wasn't the Philosopher's stone founded almost a century or two ago? I figured he'd have dided of old age, by now." Draco asked.

"Actuall, he died when he was twenty-four. But you're right. What I meant was I have all of his notes that he took from expeiraments and studies he's done. And the spells he used are used all over America, espeacially in the Valeth and Cabbage families. I know most of them, but not all." she expliained.

"That's pretty neat. I'm suprised your familiy hasen't joined the Death Eaters yet. You'd be very powerful." Blaise commented. Karen's smile faded and she sat back down.

"Not to offend, but I hate Death Eaters, and I hate Voldemort. He gives dark wizards, such as Necromancers, a bad name." She spat. "Darkness is meant to be beautiful, yet mysterious, like life and love itself. It hurts, that's a given, but at the same time, it gives relief. The releaf of death. He's turned something long-lived and beautiful, no, _beyond_ beautiful into something horrid and evil, and I hate him for it and, if and when I get the chance, I'll destroy him for it." Her eyes were narrowed to slits by this point. The boys stared at her in shock. Very few Slytherins dared to even speak his name, let alone freely say they hate him.

"Alot of people dislike Voldie, that's why they depend on Harry Potter to get rid of him." Blaise replied. Karen scrunched her little nose.

"Well, _Voldie _had better hope that Harry gets to him before I do." And with that she layed back down, her back facing the other two. Before eitherof them could reply, the prefect strode into the Common Room.

"Alright, get to bed you three. Lights out." He commanded and the three solemnly went to their respective dorms, but before Draco could even make it to his, Karen got close to him and whispered,

"I bet you wish you could kiss Harry goodnight."

-

Draco layed awake in his cherry oak(only the best for a Malfoy) four-poster bed. Now that he thought about it, he did wish he could give Harry a goodnight kiss. And not the kind he used to give his mother when he was seven. A real kiss, the kind with tounge and light moans, the kind that made you forget that you were going to bed in the first the first place. Yeah, that's definatly the kind of kiss he wanted from Harry.

The blond boy's thoughts started to drift from kissing to doing much more. Harry Potter, in his bed, on his back, moaning and whimpering a Draco fucked him rotton. Harry crying out as he climaxed and again as Draco came inside of him. Draco blushed as his black silk pajama pants started to feel a bit tighter.

"Shit" the boy whispered to himself as he rolled over onto his side. He wanted to stop thinking about it, but he couldn't. He wanted Harry. He didn't just want him, he wanted to be _with_ him. He wanted Harry Potter as his boyfriend. With this, and other thoughts in his mind, Draco slowly fell asleep

-

Harry layed flat on the four-poster bed in the Gryffindor boys' dorm, thinking about many different things. Things had changed since the new student came. Mostly with Draco, or so Harry thought. He would torture the Gryffindors as much. In fact, he left them alone competley. Not only that, but when Harry was near him, he would act strange. Not strange as in hopping around butt-naked wrapped in cellophane cling-wrap while singing Mary Had a Litte Lamb, but still pretty odd. Like, for instance, his usually pale cheeks would turn slightly pinkish, and when Harry would say hi (just to be nice), he would open his mouth like he was about to speak, but nothing came out, which made his cheeks turn an even darker pink. See? Strange.

Every possible answer swam in Harry head, but one kept coming back. What if Draco liked him? Not just like, but _like _like?

'Impossible,' Harry told himself. 'No way Draco Malfoy would feel that way about me. He hates me.' Something about that last part stung deep inside. As much as Harry didn't want to believe that Draco hated him, he knew it was true. But then, why would he act the way he was?

You know why. He's in love with you the world-renouned voice in everyone's head said.

'Who are you?'

The voice in your head, idiot. Now, like I said, Draco Malfoy's in love with you.

'Nuh-uh. You'er lying!'

Yeah-huh, and no I'm not. Would someone act like that when they hate you? I don't think so. In fact, it kind of reminds me of how Ginny acted when she was in love with you.

'Really?'

Yep. Now, the only question left is how your going to respond to this

'Well, I can't just go up to him and say 'Hey Draco, I know how you feel about me and I feel the same way''

Why not?

'Maybe because if I'm wrong, not only will I look like a jackass, but I'll get my arse beat.'

Yeah, that would be bad, huh?

'Yeah.'

So then you'll have to wait for the Right Moment.

'Right Moment?'

You know, those convieniant moments in slash fanfics where the two confess their hidden love.

'Oh, that moment.....How will I-'

Oh trust me, you'll know. Now get to bed

'Kay' and with that, Harry went to sleep, all the while, thinking about Draco.

-The Next Day:Dueling Club-

Professor Snape strode to the center of the catwalk-like platform and he began to speak.

"For those who may be new to the Dueling Club expierience, this is where you work on both offensive and defensive spells. Would anyone care to go first?" Karen's and Pansy's hands shot up. "Very well, Miss Cabbage, Miss Parkinson, please come up."

Karen and Pansy stepped onto the platforms and got into a battle stance, waiting for the cue from Snape.

"Begin"

"Expelliramus!"

"Reflect Sorccery!!" Pansy fired a well aimed spell, but as soon as it got near Karen, it backfired and hit Pansy, dead-on. The girl flew backward and landed on her back with loud thud. The crowd gasped and a the few that even liked Pansy (Millicent) helped her up. She was still a bit wobbely, but well enough to keep going.

"Not giving up yet, are you Parkinson?"

"Not on your life, Lettuce." Pansy smirked at the aggitated look on her face

"It's Cabbage!" Karen held her hands out in front of her and shouted a spell. "Mystic Cross!!" Silverish streams of light shot out and headed straight for Pansy, and before she could use a blocking spell, she was hit. She flew back, much like she did before, but this time, she couldn't get up. Karen smiled at her victory, but then fell onto one knee, breathing heavilly.

"Congradulations, Miss Cabbage, on an excellent victory. Now if someone can help these two to the infirmary-"

"I don't know about Parkinson, but I don't need to go to the infirmary. I'm just a little drained, that's all. All I need is a little rest and I'll be fine."

"You can get that rest in the infirmary, now go!" Snape commanded and ordered Exavier Drought to take them.

-Dinner-

As promised, Karen was perfectly fine after a nice nap in the infirmiry and was sitting with Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table at dinner. During her time in the inferm, Karen had finnaly come up with a plan to help Draco get the gir-um, guy.

"Draco, I have a great idea!" She exclaimed, nearly scaring the hell out of the two.

"For the last time, I'm not going around school dressed up as Christina Aguilara from the 'Dirrty' video." Blaise stared at them wide-eyed, as did a few first-years that happened to be sitting near-by.

"I know, but that's not what I mean. I mean I know a way you can get with Harry." Dracos eyes brightened a little.

"Really? How?"

"Slytherin House is going to have a litlle party, and the Gryffies are invited, along with a few from the other houses." Blaise looked a bit skeptical.

"A party, with the Gryffindors? Are you serious?" he asked.

"Serious as a death threat. Who knows, maybe there are a few partiers hidden under that noble, polite exterior."

"Well," Draco said. "It's worth a try. But how do we know Harry's going to show up? And what if he brings the rest of the 'golden trio' with him?"

"He'll show up because you're going to give him his invitaion personally. And of course they're going to be there, we said we would invite the Gryffindors and they're Gryffindors."

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot. It will be a nice change before Winter Hols. Let's do it." The three shared a high-five before they focused on their dinner.

-

"Did you see those spells? I've never seen anything like it!" Seamus went on and on. Most of the Gryffindor table was hyped up about Pansy's defeat at the hands of Karen.

"I wonder where she learned those spells?" Hermoine said, flipping through the pages of old spell books.

"Who knows, as long as she dosen't use them on me, I'll be fine." Ginny Weasly replied, sipping her pumpkin juice. Harry wasn't really listening. Sure, it was an impressive duel, but he had bigger things on his mind. Things such as a young, pale, blond Slytherin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: There's Ch.2. Next Chapter, The Planning. DBK (Draco, Blaise, and Karen) go to Dumbledore with their party plans, the party is announce, and Hermoine takes Harry on that perilous adventure of money expendagure, aka. shopping. R/R


	3. Shopping is Like Crack to Females

Legal BS:Same as the last chapters. I only own Karen.

A/N: I know I said there wuld be things in the chapter, but only one of those things will be in it, due to better ideas.

Reviews so far:

Chapter 1:

PsycoSuicide: Glad you like it. I'll have more in no time

Chapter 2:

Demitria Miriam: Thanks Here's chapie 3

PsycoSuicide:Here's more

Hogwart's Dreamin'.

Chapter 3: Shopping Is Crack to Females.

Place: Gryffindor. Time: 12:30pm

                                                    Gryffindor 7th year's

                                are cordualy invited to the Slytherin Dungeons

                                                        Friday Night

                                                           10:30 pm

                                                  Bring your best attitude

                                                                        -Blaise Zabini, Karen Cabbage and Draco Malfoy

                                                                                                    Slytherin: 7th year

The Gryffindors sat, stuned. Why would Slytherin invite the Gryffindors, their mortal enemies, to _their _dungeons.

"Maybe it's a trap" Lavender Brown suggested, twirling her blond hair around her index finger. Parvati Patil nodded in silent agreement.

"M-maybe they want to bury the hatchet," Neville said, but when the others looked at him wide-eyed, he chose different words. "I-I mean make ammends."

"Well I'm going going. I mean, we're 7th years now,"Seamus said ", we can take care of ourselves. And besides, most of them afford to get in any real trouble, not with the arours all over the Death Eaters like they are. Things will be fine, now whose with me." Most of the 7th years raised their hands, including Neville, Lavender and Parvati, Harry, Ron, and to many's suprise, Hermoine.

"It's been a while since I've been to a good party." She said in her defense.

"Then it's settled, we're all going." Dean Thomas said, smiling. The others cheered and gave each other hig-fives and what-not.

-

"Can you believe it Harry? There's a party, tommorow night." Hermoine squealed, gripping Harry's arm. The 'Golden Trio' were on their way to Transfigurations.

"Yeah, and I still don't know what I'm going to wear." the boy replied. Hermoine smirked wickedly.

"What are you plotting, Herm?" Harry asked, slowly getting scared. He looked over to Ron, who just shook his head pittifully.

"Just nod and say okay, mate." he said.

"Nothing to wear, eh. You know what that means." the two boys looked at each other, than back at Hermoine.

"Shopping spree!!"She cheered, but when a group of first-years looked at her strangly and ran away, she then lowered her voice down to a whisper, so only the boys could hear. "Meet at the secret passageway after dinner with as much money as you can. From there we'll go to Hogsmede" The boys agreed and in no time at all, they were in the Transfigurations classroom.

"Today class, we will be transforming canaries," Professoe McGonagall explained, holding up the tiny yellow bird. "Into ravens. Now, it's very simple. Swish and 'Ravanio'" The tiny bird began to morph and shape. It got a bit bigger and the fluffy yellow plumes changed into sleek, jet black feathers. McGonagall smiled at her success then turned to the class.

"Now you try. Picture the canary transforming into a beautiful raven and, 'Ravanio'" The class chorused the magic word. Hermoine and Harry succeeded, as did Lavender and Parvati. Neville had came close, but his poor raven was missing its beak and also its right wing. Ron had managed to turn his into a crow.

"Now, how the bloody hell did that happen?"

-

In Divination class, Draco, Blaise and Karen were, fortuatly, having slightly better luck.

"Now, little ones. Look deeply into your water goblets and concentrate." Professor Trelawney instructed in that annoyingly whimsical voice of hers. None of the 'Dark Trio', as the three Slytherins were called, particularlly like this class, Blaise and Draco because of the teacher, and Karen because, well, she had her own system, she didn't need Hogwarts'.

"By now, your water should have changed color. Miss Cabbage, what do you see." Trelawney asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks kinda yellow."

"Ahh. That means you have great joy in your future. You will gain intelligence and vitallity. Good show. Now, what about yo, Mister Zabini?"

"I see, sort of green."

"You will aqquire luck and prosperity in your future." Trelawney giggled. "I hope you won't forget us when you're rich, well, rich_er_. Now, would you like to go, Mister Malfoy?"

"Sure, um, I see red." Trelawney blushed deeply.

"Oh my. R-red stands for sexual love and lust passion. As well as courage, willpower,and energy." Draco blushed as well. Karen and Blaise nearly pissed themselves with laughter. Oh bloody freakin' frackin' fuckin' hell. Trelawney looked at the magical clock on her desk then back to the class, the blush still evedent on her face.

"I'm afraid that's all the timewe have. You're dismissed." The students started to file out, Blaise, Karen, and Draco being the last.

"Oh, and Draco," Trelawney called after the three. Draco turned around to face the older woman. "Do be careful. Protection and all that." Draco blushed heavilly as Karen and Blaise burst out laughing again.

-

The rest of the day seemed to fly by uneventfully, and in no time, it was time for dinner. Hermoine leaned closer to Harry and Ron.

"Don't forget, we're sneaking to Hogsmede tonight, alright?" she whispered. The two boys nodded, slightly confused. She never snuck anywhere, espeacially out of school, at risk of expulsion. Now she was hyped to leave. Add this and the way Malfoy's been acting, it makes you wonder if the world has gone mad. Speaking of Malfoy, Pansy hasn't been seen in ages since the fight.

"Hey, has anyone seen Pansy lately?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Her parents sent her to a different school. They said they didn't think she was safe here anymore since Karen beat her arse and they're espeacially pissed that the teachers didn't do anything." Hermoine answered. Seamus looked slightly outraged.

"They did so. They sent her to the infirmiry like they were supposed to."

"Besides, it happened in Dueling Club, where your _supposed _to duel. Did they think she'd go without a scratch the whole year?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know, but if you ask me, that's what she gets for running her mouth all the time. I don't think anyone felt sorry for, and I don't think anyone will miss her."

"With the exception of Millicent Bullistrode. But she had her head so far up that's girl's arse, I wouldn't be suprised if she went with her." Harry commented, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. The others nodded in agreement.

-

"Hey guys, you wanna go to Hogsmede tonight?" Karen asked spontaniously.

"Sure, any particular reason why we're going?" Blaise asked. Karen just shrugged.

"I figured we could get a few things for the party, and it would be a nice opprotunity to get some more clothes." she replied. Then she remembered.

"Did you remember to talk to Harry, Draco?" Draco's eyes widened as he realized that he hadn't.

"No."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go." Blaise urged. Draco wadn't to say no, but he knew there was no way out of it, so he built up all the courage he could muster, stood up, and made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

-

"Don't look now, but here comes Malfoy." Ron whispered. Harry nearly choked. Before he could reply, the silver-haired Slytherin was right next to him.

"So...Harry. Are you g-going to the party tommorow night?" he asked, stammering only a little. Harry ignored it.

"Yeah.

"Good,good. Well, I-I guess I'll be seein' ya." Draco stammered again.

"Yeah. Hope to see you at the party." Harry smiled at him, which caused Draco to blush and then he head back to his own table. Ron and Hermoine gave him a weird look.

"What was that all about, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he seemed nervous." Hermoine asked. Harry just shrugged, even though he had a good guess why Draco seemed nervous.

"Well, Draco or no, dinners almost over. Meet me at the secret passge 15 minutes after dinner. And Harry, bring the invisibility cloak." Harry nodded.

-

After dinner, the Dark Trio headed straight for the Slytherin dorms to put away their school robes and grab their coats, hats, and gloves. They rushed by the students in the commons, snuck by the prefects, and ran like hell, so fast through the passage way that they were at Hogsmede in no time.

"Well...we'er here." Blaise panted.

"Where are we going first, Kare?" Draco asked, looking around at the many stores. Karen pondered for a moment before answereing.

"Liquor store. We don't need anything too strong, just something to get people to lighten up." The boys nodded and led her to the best liquor store in Hogsmede.

-

"Are we there yet?" Ron whined. He was stuck with the great pleasure of being behind the other two. Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"Alomost. Wait...yep, we're here." Harry took off the invisiblity cloak and stepped into Hogsmede. He turned to Hermoine, almost afraid to ask..

"Where to first, Herm?" At that instan, Hermoine grabbed the boys' arms and led them down the street to a rather strange looking shop called 'The Black Rose Boutique'.

"Herm...what is this place" Ron asked. The bushy-hairded girl smiled.

"This, my dear Ronald, is the ultimate in party attire. Come on." Still smiling, she dragged the boys inside.

The intirior was somewhat dark, only a few red lightbulbs illiuminated the shop, offset by the deep black paint the decorated the walls. If it weren't for the many racks of dark colored clothes, the boys would have mistaken this place for some sort of sex shop.

"The men's section is over there." Hermoine pointed to the far right of the shop. "If you need me, I'll be in the ladies' section." and with that she was off, leaing Harry and Ron to fend for themselves.

-

The Dragon Tail had some of the best liquor in the wizarding world. We're not talking about that prissy Butterbeer crap served at amature fifth-year parties (even though they would serve some of that as well), but the good stuff. the Don Perignon of party drinks. The Dark Trio entered the shop, the tiny bell giving a little 'ding'. The man behind the counter identafied the two boys immediately.

"Ah, Misater Malfoy, Misater Zabini, How good to see you again." the Asian man behind the counter greeted, bowing to both of them. Her turned to Karen with a micheavious gleam in his eye. "Ah, and who might this be? A new lady friend, hmm?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it many times. Blaise quickly seperated the Asian man from the girl's arm.

"Greetings, Xiao. We need your finest." Draco ordered in that haughty 'I'm-am-the-one-and-only-heir-of-Malfoy-so-do-whatever-I-fucking-say' voice. Xiao smiled and nodded.

"Ah yes. The finest." Xiao went back behind the counter and ducked for a moment. Suddenly, he came back up with a large,round black bottle.

"This is Pure Silver. New on the market, but already get good review."

"People will be pissed on this in no time, haha!" Draco gave Blaise a high-five and Karen just gave them a look.

"What about the people who don't drink the strong stuff?" She asked. Draco and Blaise looked a bit down for a second until she said

"Better get some Butterbeer and hard lemonade, too. Maybe some Bacardi and Krystal." the boys cheered. They payed for the liquor (with the use of fake id's of course.) and left the store. For a while, they walked around Hogsmede, searching for a place to shop next. It was almost fifteen minutes before Karen stopped and pointed at a tiny shop with red lights and black walls....

-

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"How are we supposed to know what to get?"

"I have no idea, Ron. Maybe we should just grab a bunch of stuff, try 'em on, and see what looks best." And that's what they did. Until....

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Does Hermoine like me?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Of course she does, Ron. And so do I."

"No, I mean does she_ like _me, like me?" This caught Harry off guard. He didn't know how to answer. It's not like he walked up to Hermoine and said, 'Hey, Herm, are you hot for Ron?' Things like that just didn't happen.

"To be honest, Ron, I have no idea if she likes you that way."

"Oh..okay. Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?" This was getting very old, very fast.

"I'm gonna tell her tonight, okay?"

"Okay." All was now quiet in Harry's mind until _he_ walked in.

-

Of all the shops, in all of Hogsmede, Draco had to walk into _his_. He felt his face grew hot as he saw the young brunette, scrounging around the men's section of the Black Rose Boutique. He couldn't do it. There was no way in hell he would be able to pick out an aproppriate outfit while Harry freakin' frackin fuckin Potter was just a little ways away from him. He felt a jab in his back, and he turned around.

"Go, go!" Blaise and Karen quietly urged, still jabing him with their index fingers. Draco wanted to decline, but he knew that, not only did he not have a choice, but he would have to do it sooner or later if he ever wanted to get his man. Swallowing his fear, Draco slowly weaved through the racks of clothing until he was only a foot away from Harry. He cleared his throat.

"H-hello, Harry. Ron." he tried to sound as polite and confident as possible. The other two boys looked up from the clothes and turned their attention to the blond. Ron didn't look to pleased by his presence, so he decided to leave.

"Malfoy. As much as I hate to say it," the redhead said sarcastically," I have business to take care of. I'll see you, Harry." and with a distastful look at Draco, he walked over to where Hermoine was. The two remaining boys stood there in an very uncomfortable silence until Harry decided to speak.

"Soo, Mal-I mean, Draco. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Blaise and Karen dragged me here. I think they wanted to get something to wear for the party." The Slytherin answered. Harry nodded.

"That's why we're here. I'm not having so much luck, though. I've never been shopping." Draco looked shocked at this.

"You've never been shopping? Well, how did you get your clothes?"

"They mostly just give my cousin's old hand-me-downs. I guess I can't complain. I could be walking around in a burlap sack." Harry chuckled pittifully, which made Draco's heart break into pieces. If he had that kind of life, even for just a day, he'd be furious and out for revenge as soon as he got the chance, but here was Harry, looking on the bright side and speaking as if very little was wrong with what he just said.

"Dosen't that upset you? Even just a little?" Draco asked. Harry nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I guess, a little. But I always have Hogwarts, or at least I did. After this year, I don't know what I'll do. I may just move out, but I don't know where to go." Harry said, flipping through that clothes and picking out things every now and then. Draco's heart clenched. He wanted to tell the brunette that he could live with him if he ever needed a place to go, but something inside stopped him.

"So, did you have any friends back on Privet Drive. Anyone you miss?" he asked, despite his rage. Harry shook his head.

"Not really. Dudley practically convinced everyone at my old school to hate me. So I never really made any friends." Harry's eyes looked a bit misty as he remembered all the beatings and taunts by Dudley and his friends. By this alone, Draco went fro a bit outraged to thuroughly pissed in no time flat. That's how he slipped.

"If you were mine, I'd never let anyone hurt you." He slapped a hnd over his mouth as Harry looked at him, slightly wide eyed.

"What did you just say?"

"What? Nothing! Absolutley nothing." Harry's face turned skeptical.

"Liar. You said 'If I were yours', didn't you?" Draco's face turned a deep red.

"I did not! Now can we drop it, Potter?"

"Sure." And the two stood there, sifting through clothes without saying a word. Until

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"I know I may regret asking this, but how do you feel about me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHA! Cliffie! I'll have the next chapter up in no time. Just keep those reviews comin'.


	4. Just Okay?

Legal BS: I don't own anything besides Karen. Same as before.

A/N: Well, I don't think there are any. Oh, well.

Reviews so far:

Demitria Miriam: I know

Starrarose: Sorry! Here's the next chapter. And Karen will be with someone, but not Harry or Draco.

Purplebat: Yes, Malice Mizer does rock. Thanks for the rev.

Hogwarts Dreamin'

Chapter 4: Just okay?

"W-what?"

"How do you feel about me?" Harry asked again. Draco was taken aback by the question. His heart started racing, his face turned red, and again he began to stammer.

"W-well, I guess your okay." he lied before he could stop himself. It broke his heart to see the slightly hurt look on the brunette's face. Harry looked away from the other boy, trying to hide the tears threatening to fall.

"Just okay?" he asked, his voice sorrowful, despite the faint smile on his face. Before Draco could say anything else, Blaise and Karen came over to the boys and grabbed Draco by the arm.

"Hey, Drake, Harry." Karen greeted, smiling at the boys. She and Blaise both had a large amount of clothes in their arms.

"Find anything you want, yet, Drake?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at them, but out the corner of his eye, he thought he could see Harry wipe his eyes and cheeks. Great, just what he needed. Now, he wanted to cry.

"No, not yet. You guys can go ahead, if you want. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, okay?" The two Slytherins nodded and left the two boys. Draco turned back to Harry, who now had a couple of shirts and a few pairs of pants in his arms. Harry faced him and surprisingly smiled.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said and he began to walk towards Ron and Hermoine . Draco wanted so badly to stop him, to tell him he lied, that he was more than just 'okay'. But something inside just told him that he couldn't.

-

"All done, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry could only nod. His throat was sore from holding in sobs, and he was still fighting back those tears. Ron and Hermoine could tell something was wrong, but they decided not to ask. The Golden Trio took their things up to the check-out counter and the overly-pierced, purple-haired girl rang up their items. All the while, Harry could feel those silver eyes burning into him, but he ignored it. There was no way in Hell he could look back, not after what just happened.

The trio paid for their things and the left the shop.

"Where to now, guys?" Ron asked, scanning Hogsmede.

"I'm gonna just head back to school you guys. I'm feeling a bit tired." Harry said. His friends looked at him, obviously worried. They didn't say anything, but Harry could tell they wanted to.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be fine. I'm just going to go to bed and I'll be good as new by tomorrow." Harry flashed them a false smile and turned to go back to Hogwarts and his lonely bed in Gryffindor Tower.

-

Draco met Karen and Blaise at the Leaky Cauldron, as he promised, but surprisingly, he wasn't in a drinking mood, which couldn't be said for the other two. Luckily, they could hold their liquor fairly well.

"Hey, where ya been, Drac? We were about to leave ya behind." Karen said, her voice a bit slurred. She was relaxing in her chair, which was right next to Blaise's . Draco shook his head and sat down in the seat across from the two. His fellow Slytherins' faces sobered up to a worried expression.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Blaise asked. Draco just shook his head again.

"I think I may have blown it, guys." the young blond said, his voice wavering a bit. Karen Blaise looked at each other than back at Draco. Karen got out of her seat and moved out of her seat and next to her former-ice-prince friend, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"Draco, honey, what happened? What do you mean you 'blew it'?" she asked. It took all he had to not break down and cry like a child while he explained what happened. By the time he finished, he was sobbing quietly, now sitting between Karen and Blaise.

"You should have seen his face. It just-it just broke my heart." he managed to get out between sobs. His friends sat there, rubbing his back and shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. They were almost in tears themselves.

"Don't worry, Draco. He said he'll be at the party tomorrow night, and he always sticks to his word. You can explain everything to him then." Blaise said, in a calm, quiet manor.

"But what if her doesn't want to speak to me? What if he doesn't even want to look at me?!" the blond boy sobbed.

"Then he doesn't have to talk. Just get him to listen to you." Karen offered. "Now, let's get going, or else Snape'll bust a vein when he figures out that we're gone."

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late. Come on, Drac." Blaise coaxed, wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulder. Karen did the same and Draco wrapped his arms around their waists.

"Thanks, guys, for being there and listening." Draco said, smiling.

"Anytime, man."

"Yeah, I guess, since we're stuck with ya, we gots to." The three laughed all the way out of the Leaky Cauldron. That's when Draco asked,

"Does anyone else have a taste for sweets? My treat!"

-

Harry lay in his bed, sobbing quietly as not to wake the other boys. He didn't feeling like talking to anyone any way. He couldn't believe what had happened. He made a complete fool of himself, and look where it had gotten him. In his bed, bawling like a three-year-old. It was a miracle he was even going to show his face at the party tomorrow.

'Shit' Harry thought. He completely forgot. Draco was going to be there. How could he possibly go now?

What are you, stupid?

'Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood.'

I can see that. That's why I'm here. To help.

'How can you help?'

By giving you a bit of advice. Do you really think skipping the party will solve the problem? Harry mentally scoffed.

No, hear me out. If you skip the party, nothing will get resolved. Maybe, just by going to that party, everything will work out, for both you and Draco.

'Are you sure?'

Of course not, but it's worth a try. Besides, a Slytherin and Gryffindor party? Something hilarious is bound to happen. It's a good time waiting to happen.

'I guess. Well, it wouldn't hurt any more than it does now. Besides, I gave my word, and I always keep my word.'

Good boy. Now, get to sleep. Something tells me you won't be getting much tomorrow.

-

"Hermoine, can I talk to you?" Ron asked the bushy-haired girl. The two were resting in the common room, killing time before they had to go to bed.

"Sure, Ron. What about?"the girl asked.

"Hermoine. I don't know if you know this, but I really like you." Hermoine looked at him.

"I know, Ron. I like you too. Just like I like Harry."

"No, Herm. I mean, I _really_ like you. I want to be with you, and I would be most honored if you went to the party with me as more than just friends." Hermoine blushed an unbelievably red.

"Oh-well, I-"

"I knew it. You don't like me that way. I understand." Ron looked suddenly down. Hermoine placed a gentle hand on his knee.

"No, it's not that, Ron. You just caught me off guard, is all. "and with that, she leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his. Ron had never felt anything like it before. He was overwhelmed at first, but as soon as he got used to the feeling of her soft lips, he began to respond. If it were up to them, they would have never stopped. But, even in the wizarding world, air was a factor, so they separated.

"Woah." was all Ron could say. Hermoine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." the two sat there for a moment, as they had done before, when they were 'just friends'.

'Well, I guess we can't act that way anymore.' Ron thought, so he put his arm around Hermoine's waist and pulled her closer to him, and in response, she snuggled into him and they stayed that way until the prefect shooed them off to bed.

-

Draco lay awake in his bed, surrounded by wrappers from Chocolate Frogs, Bernie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, and other random sweets purchased from the candy store. If he weren't careful, he'd end up looking like Neville Longbottom by tomorrow. Tomorrow, he had to talk to Harry tomorrow, no ifs, ands, or buts!

'But what if he doesn't listen?' Draco asked himself in his mind. There were so many possibilities, but Draco couldn't help but think the worse. What if all his fantasies remained just that, fantasies? Draco almost choked on a sob as the tears began to fall once again. He began thinking about the conversation back in the Leaky Cauldron, what he said to Blaise and Karen. They truly were his best friends. Not lackeys like Crabbe and Goyle, not easy fucks like Pansy was before he started lusting after Harry, but true friends. The ones like on all those muggle shows with all the rich kids how have a multitude of problems but it all came back to friends and having people there for you, and it made him feel good.For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy felt good

Now he only needed this one thing to make his life complete, and he was determined to get it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter four. Next chapter: Party Like It's 1999. The night has finally arrived. Will Draco get his guy? Will the rival houses get along? And the big question: who sleeps whit who? All next. Keep those revies coming.


	5. Party Like It's 1999!

Legal BS: Same as all the other chapters. I only own Karen.

A/N: This chapter may be long. If you couldn't tell, a lot may happen.

Reviews so far:

ForgivenLiar: Yes, tis a scary sight indeed. Lucky for us, that won't happen. At least not in this story anyway. Thanks for the Revie.

Hogwarts Dreamin'

Chapter 5: Party Like It's 1999!!

Place: Gryffindor Time: about 5:30 or so.

Harry woke up early, probably for the first time in his history at Hogwarts. At first, he wanted to say 'piss on it' and go back to sleep, but her soon decided against it. How often did he get the opportunity to wake up early enough to get a nice long shower before the others? And who knows, maybe he could get a chance to see the sun rise.

The green-eyed boy climbed out of the plush wooden bed, grabbed a clean school uniform, a towel, a washcloth and went into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water, took off his glasses, and undressed before stepping into the warm stream of water. As the warm water eased his tired body, waking him up, he began to think back to what happened last night. He was slightly angry. Of course, he was angry. Who wouldn't be angry after having their heart broken in a _public _place?

But, he wasn't angry at Draco. He could never be angry at the blond, not for just being honest. Besides, it could have always been worse. Harry played the scenario in his mind:

"Draco, how do you feel about me?"

"Are you kidding? I bloody hate you! And fair warning, after I get the Dark Mark, you'd better learn to sleep with one eye open." Draco laughed evilly.

Luckily for him, that didn't happen. Harry smiled as he washed himself, that is, until another thought hit him. The Dark Mark. If Draco planned to get the Mark, then there was no way in Hell they could be together. They'd end up being enemies in no time.

Harry faintly heard the sound of the other boys beginning to stir., so he turned off the water and toweled himself dry. 'So much for watching the sun rise.' The brunette thought as he put on his school uniform and exited the bathroom.

-

The Dark Trio all hung around the Slytherin commons, Draco and Blaise, again, on the black leather sofa and Karen, again, lounging on the floor in front of the fire place.

"So," she began. "Final things we'll need. Stereo with huge speakers and a lot of bass," Blaise wrote it down and Karen continued,

"Plenty of delicious goodies." again Blaise wrote it down. "Decent decorations, but nothing to gaudy." write, write. "And kick ass music. Everything except country." write, write.

"Is that all?" Draco asked, scanning the list over Blaise's shoulder. Karen thought for a moment.

"I think so. I have a few of my cds here, and I'm sure that if I owl my mom now, I can have the rest by dinner." The boys nodded, and Blaise gave Karen a sheet of parchment and a quill. The girl scratched a few lines, rolled the parchment up, and tied a rubber band around it. She grabbed the two boys by the arm and dragged them to the owlery.

-

The owls hooted merrily as the tree Slytherins arrived, probably believing it was feeding time. Draco and Blaise began petting random owls as Karen went in search of her flying friend..

"Your owl is a raven, Kare?" Draco asked as he eyed the beautiful bird. The girl shrugged.

"Yeah. I managed to find her when she was just a hatchling." she turned to the bird and smiled sweetly. "Hello, Acer." she cooed, stroking the bird's beak. The raven cawed and playfully nipped the girl's finger. Blaise smiled and stood next to her, petting the birds sleek black plumes. Draco knew where this was going, so he decided to wander to the other end of the owlery.

"Acer, huh. Nice name." Blaise commented, eyeing the raven appraisingly. Karen looked at him for a moment before looking away, her face burning.

"Yeah, it's short for Acerbus, the Latin word for darkness." she explained. Blaise's smile broadened.

"That's a fitting name for such a beautiful bird." He looked at her. "Don't you agree?"

Karen didn't answer. Instead, her heart began to race, so she quickly tied the letter to Acer's leg.

"Take this letter to mommy as fast as you can." she commanded, and Acer took off. "We'd better get going. We're almost late for breakfast. Come on, Drac!" she called out and the three left the owlery, Blaise tailing the line.

-

Harry poked idly at his scrambled eggs and two strips of bacon. It was funny, He came down hungry and ready to eat, but when he got his food, he lost his appetite. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself. He didn't think for long, because suddenly, the Dark Trio of Slytherin raced into the Great Hall, Draco in the lead, followed by Karen, and then Blaise, who was jogging more than racing. Draco was the first to reach the Slytherin table, where he sat down and held his hands up.

"I win." he exclaimed to the other two. They all laughed and sat down on either side of the blond. Harry's heart fluttered at the sight of the former Ice Prince's smiling face. He wondered if he could make the blond smile like that, laugh like that.

"Harry. Harry! HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" Hermoine yelled, trying to get the brunette's attention. Harry snapped out of his dazed state and looked at her.

"Huh? Wha. What is it?" he asked.

"I was asking if you finished you Potions homework. You know Snape will have your ass if miss one more assignment." the genius Gryffindor warned. Harry just shrugged.

"Yeah, I got it finished." Harry replied dully before returning to his thoughts.

-

Something was very strange about the passing of the day. Neville hadn't blown up a cauldron, Hermoine, not only didn't get a right answer, she didn't answer any questions at all, and Karen didn't get bit five times in a row in Care of Magical Creatures. See? Strange! At dinner, the Slytherin and Gryffindor students, along with the few who were invited from the other houses all sat in great anticipation of what came next. In an hour and a half, they would be partying hard, and as long as there were no fights or major destruction, no one could stop it.

"I'm so excited, Ron!" Hermoine twittered, gripping her now boyfriend's arm. Ron smiled at her. It was slightly scary to see the normally calm girl this way, but her understood her excitement. It was a rare occasion that Hermoine relaxed, what with all the homework and studying she had been doing. Harry couldn't help but smile as well.

"Do you know what your going to wear, Ron?" he asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, at least I think I do. What about you, mate?" Harry shrugged.

"I've got a guess, but I'm not completely sure." he replied. The three ate the rest of their dinner with little conversation.

-

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco, Blaise, and Karen were holding their own party conversation.

"Acer should be here any- Oh! Here she comes." Karen twittered happily as the sleek black bird flew in through the window of the Great Hall and stopped right in front of the three, holding a brown paper-wrapped package in her claws. Karen took the package, petted Acer, and the raven went on her way. The girl smiled at the boys.

"Told you I'd have it by dinner." she commented.

"Nice, now let's get out of here so we can get ready." Draco said, and the three left the Great Hall.

-

Blaise buttoned up the blood red short sleeved shirt and examined himself in the full body mirror. 'Close to perfect, but not quite.' he thought. He went over his outfit over and over before he realized what was missing. He went to the cherry oak wood nightstand that rested beside the matching bed. A silver jewelry box rested on its surface. Blaise gingerly lifted the lid, careful not to break it like had the last thirty-some, and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. A long gold chain he had acquired as a birthday present from a late family member. After many tries, Blaise had the treasured trinket fastened and dangling around the collar of the shirt. Add that to the black jeans and tennis shoes, and his outfit was complete.

"Are you ready yet, Drac?" he called out, trying to get the blond boy's attention.

"Almost." was his response.

Draco stood in the bathroom, trying hard to get his hair just right. The long silvery blond strands fell over his eyes and down to his chin. He brushed one side away from his face and examined himself in the mirror. Sexy, if he did say so himself. He the analyzed his outfit,, which consisted of a black short sleeved tee shirt tucked into a pair of baggy black jeans with a silver dragon stitched on the back pocket and a belt with a silver pentagram shaped buckle, and black tennis shoes The outfit was tied together with a silver chain with a dragon charm. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Blaise's eyes on him, and he struck a pose.

"How do I look?" the blond boy asked, smiling at his friend.

"Like a million bucks." Blaise commented. Draco smiled in response and sat on his bed.

"Is Kare ready yet?" he asked. The dark haired boy shrugged.

"I have no idea. I'll go check" he replied and exited the room. Draco smiled and shook his head.

Blaise went down the stairs the lead into the Common Room to find Karen setting up. He watched smiling as the girl transfigured an old miniature boom box into a large stereo with huge speakers, just like the list described. She then moved one of the end tables that sat next to the black leather sofa so that it rested against the wall, and then she transfigured it into a slightly long banquet table, complete with delicious snacks and treats and the liquor they bought at the Dragon Tail. Blaise almost laughed at the sight of her, standing there tapping her chin as she thought.

"What am I missing?" she asked herself.

"The decorations?" Blaise asked, smirking as the girl jumped about five feet in the air. "If you were going to set up, you should have asked Drac and I to help." he said. Karen blinked then smiled like a goof.

"Yeah, it would have been faster that way. I'm not even dressed yet." she replied. Blaise descended the remainder of the stairs and gently pinched Karen's cheek.

"You go and get dressed, Drac and I will take care of the decorating." he said, his heart fluttering as she smiled and nodded before jogging off and up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Blaise sighed before he yelled, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, get down here and help me!!!" Needless to say, after hearing his full name being yelled, Draco flew down the stairs and into the common room like a bat out of Hell.

-

Harry tried in vain to get his hair to sit down straight. He grunted and whimpered as her tried and tried to get the comb through his black hair.

"Just leave it, mate. It looks fine." Ron commented, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom. Ron was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a white wife-beater tank top with a thin red button up shirt over it and red and white Nikes. The red shirt was decorated with Japanese symbols down the back. It was still a mystery to Ron as to what they meant. Harry smiled at Ron then looked back at his reflection in the mirror. Now that he thought about it, his hair didn't look that bad. He sighed, took off his glasses, and cast the vision-fixing spell that Hermoine taught him on his eyes.

"Better get dressed, mate. The party starts soon." Ron warned. Harry nodded and left the bathroom. He walked over to the oak wood wardrobe and grabbed a thin black button up shirt that was designed to look like an Azkaban inmate's shirt. It even had the numbers '24601' printed over the breast pocket and 'Azkaban Prison' printed on the back.. He slipped into a pair of baggy black jeans with a white tribal symbol on the back. He slapped on a black leather cuff with silver pyramids on one wrist, and a black bracelet with silver crosses on the other.

"Ready." he said triumphantly, smiling at the red-head. Ron smiled back at him.

"Well, come on. Herm's probably waiting for us." the Boy-Who-Lived nodded and the two boys left their dorm and jogged down the stairs leading into their Common Room. Surprisingly, Hermoine wasn't there yet, and neither was anyone else except for a few people, mostly whiney sixth and fifth years. Harry was just about to yell at Hermoine to hurry up, but before her could, the girl descended the stairs. Everyone stared at her awestruck. Hermoine stood on the last step, dressed in a tight black minidress that zipped up the front. The waist, sleeves, and collar were decorated with simple white piping. The outfit was topped of with black fishnet stockings with black combat boots. Around her neck was a black chocker with a silver cross charm and she had on bracelets much like Harry's. She had on little make-up, just a little black eyeliner and a little bit of mascara. But, what probably got everyone was her hair, which was now sleek and straight and pulled back into a ponytail. The locks beyond the dark scrunchy were shiny and neatly curled in spirals curls. Ron stared slightly wide eyed.

"I think I've fallen for a dark angel." he murmured to himself. Hermoine blushed at all the people gaping at her.

"Are you guys ready to go?" she asked, still slightly embarrassed. The boys nodded and jokingly hooked their arms with hers and they were off to the Slytherin dungeons, passing by a few others along the way.

-

The Slytherin Common Room was practically pounding with the music of Malice Mizer. All around, here were people dancing, laughing, drinking, joking, and just plain sitting around. A lot of Slytherin, along with a few Gryffindor and an occasional Ravenclaw or two were jumping around in a good, old-fashioned mosh pit as everyone laughed or just ignored them completely.

Draco sat by himself on the stairs, a cup of Krystal in his hand as he watched the portrait used to get into the common room. Harry hadn't shown up yet, and he was starting to get worried. What if her didn't come at all? What if only the Weasel and Mud-blood showed up? The young Malfoy couldn't take it. He was just about to down the drink when, lo and behold, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived- and-Became-The-Boy-Of-Draco's-Dreams walked in through the portal, looking delectably sexy and followed by the Weasel and Mud-blood themselves. Draco smiled as the other partiers, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, greeted the object of his affection.

The blond boy waited until Harry took and seat on the black leather sofa before he arose from his place on the staircase and decided to go after his prey, so to speak.

-

Harry sat on the comfortable leather sofa, sipping at a cup of something called Krystal. It had a strong taste to it, but it was good. He nearly choked on it when her felt a pair of arms gently wrap around his neck and heard someone whispering in his ear.

"Hey, there good looking." the person said in a husky voice. They were very close, so close the their lips brushed against Harry's ear, sending shivers down his spine and all the down to his groin. Not the best scenario at a party. The brunette turned around and saw the smiling silver eyes of none other than Draco Lucius Malfoy. The blond smirked as Harry began to blush. 'I can't do this.' The Gryffindor thought. He wanted to run away. Far away. Draco's features turned serious.

"Harry, I need to talk to you. It's important." he said, his voice raised so it wouldn't be drowned out by the loud rock music. Harry nodded and allowed Draco to lead him away from the party.

-

Karen came down the stairs and smiled at all of the people bouncing around and just having a good time. She had just finished dressing when the party started, so she wasn't there to greet anyone other than the few girls that poked there heads into her dorm and commented on how she looked, which made her feel pretty good, considering not many girls spoke to her after the incident with Pansy and how long it took her to decide on what to wear. After many tries, she decided on a black, corset-like tank top that laced up the front. Black frilly lace decorated the neck and straps. Adding to the black leather pants and boots, her outfit was perfect.

She descended the stairs slightly fast, and her heart skipped a beat as she almost tripped over something or some one. 'Probably some couple making out.' she thought, and jumped over who ever it was. She was about to walk on, but the person grabbed her wrist. Being the persnickety person she is, she whirled around at an almost break-neck speed, eyes wide. Blaise smirked up at her, a dark eyebrow arched. She quickly calmed down and sat beside him on the stairs.

"Gods, you scared the crap out of me, Blaise. What are you doin' sitting here all by yourself?" she asked, smiling back at him. He shrugged.

"Waiting for you." he replied, sipping his drink. Karen stared at him for a moment, her cheeks burning. It baffled her how he could be so cool, calm, and collected all the time. Blaise looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked, turning to face her. Karen snapped out of her trance at the sound of his voice, and she then realized she had been staring, which made her cheeks burn even more.

"Hm? Oh! No, nothing. I-I was just thinking. Sorry for zoning out." She rambled. 'Great, now he must think I'm a dumbass." She thought to herself, fearing the worst. But, much to her surprise, he just laughed.

"You truly are one of a kind, Kare." he laughed and kissed her cheek, ignoring how oddly warm she felt. Karen's heart fluttered, but at the same time, her stomach sank. 'Great, now you've gone and done it, Karen.' the little voice inside her head said.

-

Ron sat on the infamous Slytherin black leather couch, Hermoine sitting ing his lap, and Neville next to them. Hermoine leaned down every once and again to whispered something in the red-head's ear, which would make him blush and her giggle and slowly shift her body against his, which made him blush even more. Neville tried hard not to look at the couple, but every time he heard Hermoine giggle and Ron moan, he felt like his heart was burning. He was happy for them, there was no doubt about that, but something about the way they flaunted their new-found love, the way the kissed on their way to class, the way they would pass dirty love notes in potions, and the way they held each other when they were in the common room together, it just tore him up inside and he didn't know why. At first he figured it was Hermoine. They way she had changed during the course of the years struck everybody like a ten-ton sack of Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She was just as smart and cunning as ever, but now she was more out-going, more adventurous, and a lot sexier, now that he thought about it. But then he decided that it wasn't just the usually bushy-haired girl, it was all girls. Not very many girls were into him, mostly because of his weight.

He couldn't take it anymore. The round boy got up and walked over to the drink table. He'd have a killer hangover tomorrow morning, but it'd be worth it if it cleared his mind. (Don't know why I added all that. Needed a time burner I guess.)

-

Draco had led Harry to the far corner of the Slytherin common room, which was lighted by the moonlight pouring in from the slightly large window.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about, Malfoy." Harry asked. The use of his last name from the brunette boy after so long, it stung him somewhat.

"Harry, about yesterday, I-"

"You don't need to explain. You have no other feelings for me other than what's been there for the past seven years. It's alright, I'm a big boy, I can take it." Harry looked down to where the wall and the floor met, his emerald green eyes shining with tears and his face illuminated by the moon. The sight of him was beautiful, but at the same time, it broke Draco's heart. He lightly grasped the raven-haired boys chin and gently forced the Gryffindor to look at him.

"You're wrong. I do have feelings for you. Deep feelings. Feelings I thought I'd never feel in my pitiful life." Harry was letting the pent-up tears fall freely now, as he looked into the Slytherin's gentle silvery-blue eyes. Those eyes had to have been the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"So, you don't think I'm just okay?" he asked pathetically. Draco smiled slightly and leaned in closer to the other boy, his eyes slightly closed.

"Harry, your more than just okay. A lot more." Draco's eyes closed all the way as he moved in closer to Harry. In no time, their lips touched and everything and everyone around them disappeared. Harry felt his head spinning. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was finally happening. Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip and in an instant the raven-haired boy gave him access. The boys' tongues twisted and played together, and Harry felt his knees get weak. Draco must have read his mind, because he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and held his body close to his own. A few minutes had passed before air had become an issue and reluctantly, the two pulled apart, breathing heavily, but still smiling at each other.

"Wow." was all that Harry could manage. Draco chuckled lightly and rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck, his hair tickling the boys sensitive spots and causing him to giggle like a girl.

"I guess we should get back to the party, huh?" Draco murmured.

"Yeah." Harry didn't really want to, but hey, it was a party, and rule one of parties is 'Thou Shalt Mosh to the Tunes of Linkin Park.' The two went back to the party area and jumped around like the others.

-

Blaise and Karen had moved from their original spot on the staircase and were now stand beside the sofa, which was full of occupants. Blaise was standing behind Karen with his arms wrapped around her waist and the two smiled every time they had corrected anyone who commented on what a cute couple the two made.

"Too bad we're not a couple, though." Blaise would murmur every now and then, earning a somewhat nervous smile from Karen. But what got her the most was when she shifted, now facing the slightly taller boy with her arms draped around his neck. Blaise chuckled and leaned down to her ear, nibbling it before whispering those the three most shocking words in the human _and_ wizarding language.

"I love you." Needless to say, the girl was shocked. She slowly broke away from him and stared up into his deep brown eyes.

"Blaise, I..." she had trouble finding the words.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, looking worried. But Karen couldn't say it. She loved him too, but there was no way their relationship could go beyond friends. She shook her head before rushing off and up the stairs.

"Blaise, what happened? Where's Karen going?" Draco asked, a concerned look marring his delicate features. Harry, who was standing beside him, looked just a worried. Blaise explained the whole situation to them, and the more it progressed, the more upset it made the dark-haired Slytherin.

"I honestly thought she felt the same way. I didn't mean to scare her." he murmured pitifully. Draco and Harry shot each other pathetic glances.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, Drac." The emerald-eyed boy suggested. Draco nodded and ascended the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories, leaving Harry to comfort Blaise.

-

Karen laid on her bed, holding her leopard print teddy bear close to her as if it were her only life line. She wanted to cry. She felt horrible for what she'd done to Blaise, and she hoped to any god that would listen that he didn't resent her for it.

The girl's thoughts were snapped in half by the sound of light knocking on the door.

"Kare?" It was Draco. "Kare? Can I come in?" the Malfoy heir asked. Before Karen could answer, the door slowly opened and Draco made his way over to her. He sat on the bed and placed a friendly hand on her ankle.

"Blaise told me what happened." he said. Karen scoffed lightly.

"Did he tell you what a bitch I am? How I only want attention, nothing more nothing less?" she asked maliciously, sitting up. Draco shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. You know that." Draco replied in a scolding manner. Karen balked at the thought of how ugly she must have seemed at that moment.

"Kare, Blaise truly cares for you. He didn't mean to scare you, he just wants to be with you." Draco explained.

"That's just it, Drac. I can't."

"Why not?" the blond boy asked. Karen looked away from him.

"Draco, I don't know if I told either of you this, but I'm not going to be in England for very much longer."

"What?"

"I'm only here for school. After the year is over, I'm going back to the US," she began to cry. "And I may never see any of you again. That's why I can't be with Blaise"

"But, you guys could be together for the remainder of the year."

"And when it's time for me to go back, we'll have to end it, and by that time we'd be so madly in love with each other it'd be damn near impossible to leave. It'll be hard leaving you guys and Harry as it is, I don't want to add salt to the wound by know I left the love of my teenage life in England." Draco placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, smiling.

"We'll cross that road when we come to it. For now, let's just see how everything works out. Okay?" Karen sniffled and nodded before the two went back down to the party.

-

The remainder of the festivities went on with out a hitch. People hooked up, made out, and a lot of inter house friendships were made. But the best part was the piss drunkenness, which caused a lot of people to spend the night in places they didn't belong.

Harry woke up, feeling unusually warm. He looked up and smiled as he saw his new lover's peaceful sleeping face. He never noticed how beautiful Draco looked in the sunlight. His light blond, almost white, hair fell strewn across the fluffy white pillow, his translucent skin seeming to glow in the morning light. He looked like a true angel. Harry leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's pink lips.

Draco felt a light tingling sensation on his lips, which caused him to stir from his peaceful slumber. He was greeted into reality by an all-too-familiar pair of emerald greens gazing up at him. Draco smiled at their owner before leaning down and stealing another kiss. Before long, the boys pulled away, and that was when Draco realized how fuckin' bright it was outside. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned in pain.

"Shit. Why dose it have be so bright out?" Harry giggled.

"Well, the fact that it's half past noon may have something to do with it." Draco groaned and buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"I suppose we have to get up now, right?"

"Only if you want to, love." Draco kissed the dark-haired boy's neck.

"Good, cause I don't really want to."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story ain't over yet. So keep those revvies comin'


	6. Oh, How Sweet Lemons Can Be!

Legal BS: Same as all the other chapters people.

A/N: This is the last chapter before I start to work on the sequel (if there will even be one. You decide.), seeing as everything that was supposed to happen, has happened. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their support in this fic. ::Hands out Harry and Draco shaped cookies:: Oh, and this IS the part where the lemons come in, so if you have something against all that, well then….

Oh, and the star after 24601(last chapter): Jean Valjean's prison number in Les Miserables, one of the best novels/plays/musicals in the world. Forgot to add that part in last chapter.

Reviews so far:

Starrarose: That's good to know. I tried not to make her all perfect and crap. And besides, what oc doesn't have just a smidge of Mary-Sue in them? Anyway, here's the next chappie.

Kavfh: And so you shall. Here's the next chapter.

Hogwarts Dreamin'

Chapter 6: Oh, How Sweet Lemons Can Be.

Place: Great Hall Time: Break

-

Later that day, everyone was still in a buzz from the effects of last night's party. Many still suffered from the raging demon known as 'hangover', and some were nearing a breakdown as they realized what they had done to/with the person that woke up in their bed that morning. Girls were crying and wondering if they were pregnant, boys were worrying as to if they had acquired the clap or some other STD from some fast-ass girl. Other than that, all was peaceful.

Harry sat with Blaise and Karen at what is normally the Slytherin table, talking and chatting with the occasional glance at the magical grand clock. Time for the Slytherin's Quidditch practice.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out to the pitch."

"You want us to come with?" Blaise asked. Harry shrugged and two arose, following the 'Golden Boy' out the doors and outside.

-

The snow fell onto the pitch in light drifts, chilling the noses of the Slytherin Quidditch players as they zoomed through the air on their Nimbus 2002's. In the Gryffindor stands sat three figures, bundled up nicely in think hats, coats, gloves, and snow boots.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are we doing out here in subzero weather?" Harry looked at Karen with a blank expression on his face.

"I don't know _what_ you guys are doing, but I'm watching my boyfriend practice." he replied. Not being one to argue a logical answer, Karen turned her attention to Blaise.

"Why didn't you play Qui-qui-that game, Blaise?" she asked. The dark haired Slytherin looked down at her and smiled.

"Takes up too much time. Time that I could be using for…_other_ things." His smile transformed into a devious smirk, which caused the girl's face to burn. She decided to change the subject.

"I still don't get why we're out here." she grumbled bitterly. Harry and Blaise looked at each other.

"Is she okay?" Harry whispered to Blaise.

"She's been a bit testy ever since she woke up. I think it's 'her time o' the month'

Harry nodded as if he really understood. And he did. Back when he was dating Cho, those times were pure hell for him. All he heard for those five-or-so days was 'Don't do that', or 'Don't say that', or 'Why can't you be more like Draco?' 'Well who wants to be more like Draco, now, bitch?' the Gryffindor thought bitterly before he spoke.

"But, you've got to admit, it's pretty funny to watch her while she's like this." he said, earning himself a death-glare from the girl. Karen turned away from the boys, letting out a light 'humph', which caused them to laugh until who should come swishing by but the Slytherin seeker himself.

"Hey all." Draco greeted, afterwards, giving Harry a peck on the lips. "What's so funny?"

"Just Karen." Harry joked. Karen 'humph'ed again, only to have Blaise wrap an arm around her. No, there still weren't dating, but they were close to it. Everyone could tell. Draco just smiled.

"Well, practice is over, so I've got to head to the locker room. I'll meet you guys later on?" he asked. The three agreed and stood up to leave. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Meet me in the dungeons in fifteen minutes." it was a gentle, yet forceful command, the kind that Harry had no problem obeying. The black haired boy nodded, his face turning red and his pants beginning to feel a little tighter. Draco smirked and kissed his neck before letting him go and heading off towards the locker room.

"See you later, love!" the blond called over his shoulder, blowing Harry a kiss. After Draco was out of sight, Harry raced off to the Slytherin dungeons.

-

Karen slouched on her bed, still pouting. Blaise's was sitting beside her, playing with one of the many honey colored streaks that adorned her naturally dark hair. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Karen."

"Yeah?"

"About what happened at the party. Between you and I."

"…oh."

"Karen, I know that you're leaving in the summer, but, nonetheless, I really want to be with you. You're probably the first person I've ever felt this way about. And I want to cherish your love while I still have it. I love you, Karen." the girl in question stared up at him, her chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Blaise. I love you, too. But I don't know. It'll be hard to leave you for the summer. And this being our last year at Hogwarts, we may never see each other again."

"That's not stopping anyone else." he replied gently before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Karen moaned lightly and reached her arms up and around Blaise's neck, pulling him closer. The brunette boy moved his head lower so that he was kissing her neck, getting a louder moan from her as he nipped, licked, and sucked at her skin. The girl gasped and arched into the young man. Her face grew hot as she felt his erection. He looked down at her, both love and lust sparkling him his deep brown eyes.

"Karen Cabbage, I love you, and I want you." he kissed her again. "More than anything."

Karen was far too overwhelmed to reply, so instead she leaned up and kissed him again, pressing her body even closer to his.

-

Harry slowly entered the Slytherin boys' dorm(through a secret entrance behind a painting of a faerie with a dragon.) and searched for any sign of Draco's bed. It didn't take him long, seeing as Draco's was the one with the large Prada Gucci trunk resting in front of it. The green eyed boy smiled and moved toward the comfy cheery oak four-poster and flopped down on the plush, green-covered mattress, reveling in the softness of it.

"Having fun, Potter?" A familiar voice asked. Harry looked over towards the door and smiled at his boyfriend. Draco neared the bed, smirking devilishly at the smaller boy, which kind of made him nervous.

"Drac? What are you planning?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond. No sooner than he got the words out, the silver eyed boy pounced, jumping onto the bed and straddling the smaller boy's hips and ravishing his neck.

Harry shrieked, surprised, before he started to giggle.

"Drac! Drac, quit it!" he gasped out between giggles. The blond complied and lifted his head to look down at Harry, who could see great love and lust in those beautiful silver orbs. It was amazing how those eyes could put him in such a trance. Draco leaned down and gently kissed Harry, causing him to moan lightly. Though Harry was probably too preoccupied to notice, Draco slowly undid the boy trousers and dipped his hand down, groping the brunette's manhood, causing Harry to moan loudly.

"Draco…" he whispered, breaking the kiss. The blond sat up and tugged at his lover's pants and boxers, pulling the both off. He reached up and began to gently stroke his manhood. Harry gasped and bucked his hips into Draco's hand.

"Drac, please…" he whimpered. The blond leaned down and started to whisper in his lover's ear.

"Please what, love?" he nibbled gently on the boy's earlobe as he waited for the answer. Harry moaned again before answering.

"Please, Draco, take me. I want you. I NEED you." Harry begged, bucking his hips again. Draco smirked and started stroking harder, squeezing Harry's manhood harder. The brunette continued to moan, whimper and squirm under the ministrations of the blond boy. Before too long, Draco stopped and sat up and gently spread the smaller boy's legs further. He held his manhood at his lover's entrance before he slowly pushed himself into him. Harry let out a loud moan as Draco slid into him.

"Draco…" he whimpered. Draco smiled down at him, loving how tight he was. He moved in and out, listening to the way Harry moaned his name, and loving how it gradually got louder and louder. The blond squeezed Harry manhood again, causing him to cry out. The boys both felt their mid-sections tighten before they finally gave in, Draco coming inside of Harry, and Harry released in Draco's hand. The blond leaned down and kissed Harry passionately, his tongue slipping into the boy's mouth. Harry, more than happily, responded. Before too long, the boys broke away and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Harry Potter." Draco whispered.

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

-

Dinner seemed to move pretty normally. The Great Hall seemed to buzz with chatter. Ron and Hermoine were flirting and loving on each other, as were Karen and Blaise. Draco and Harry were lip syncing and blowing kisses to each other from across the Hall. All in all, things were somewhat peaceful. That is, until the mail came. The barrage of owls swooped in through the large windows, all holding letters and parchments and other random whatnots.

Acer, the mail-raven of Karen's, swooped in at the end of the line and dove for the Slytherin table, making a 9.5 performance landing in front of her owner. In her beak, she held a red envelope that was practically begging to be opened. Karen took the envelope from the bird and opened it. In in instant, the Great Hall was filled with the horrifying shrieking of Karolyn Valeth, Karen's mother.

"_KAREN CAPRI CABBAGE, HOW DARE YOU?! I SEND YOU AWAY FOR JUST A FEW MONTHS AND ALREADY YOUR THROWING WILD PARTIES?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE THIS FAMILY COULD BE IN IF THIS GOT OUT?!_" Karen's mouth dropped and the letter continued.

"_DO YOU WANT THE BRITISH TO HATE THE U.S. AGAIN?! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SHOCKED IF THEY HAD PUT A BOUNTY ON YOU!!!_" 'Mommy likes to exaggerate' Karen thought to herself, ignoring the snickers of the other students.

"_WELL, GET THIS!! IF YOU SO MUCH AS PISS THE WRONG WAY, YOU'RE GOING RIGHT BACK TO SELARNO WHERE YOU STARTED. GOT THAT?!_ _Oh, and Professor Dumbledore, thank you so much for the lemon drops. How did you know they were my favorites?_" After that, the letter hissed at Karen and ripped itself up. After gaping at it for a moment, the girl made a face of her own as Blaise put a comforting hand around her shoulder.

Draco smiled at the two, then over at the Gryffindor table. This was defiantly one year he wanted to remember.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's the end. I may stat working on the sequel soon, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think. TTFN.


End file.
